Alice's Stay and Pain
by DracoLover14
Summary: This is about Alice before she was a vampire. It's about her stay in the hospital. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Alice. I don't remember my last name because well, how about my story first?

I was with my sister on the front porch real early in the morning. Just see daybreak in the horizon. It was so beautiful. I had been having headaches for a few days. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. My sister is Cynthia Brandon.

"Sissy is your headache gone?" My sister asks.

"Not yet but hopefully soon." I give her a small smile and she smiles back.

"Hope you feel better." She kissed me on the cheek and went inside. I was hiding it. My head was splitting! Then the worst happened. I froze. My face went slack. I saw something I didn't know.

*Vision*

I saw something in a field. It was barely dawn. The man's skin was like a million diamonds put together. I didn't know what I was seeing then he looks straight at someone who looks a lot like me. _"__Well, I can't wait to taste you my dear! Your smell so appetizing!"_ He said. I was with my mother and sister in town. How wouldn't I see him? I was pondering this when I snapped out of it.

*End of Vision*

"Mary Alice what's wrong? Mary Alice?" My mother yelled right in front of me.

"I think I had a vision mom. I saw a man with very pretty skin. Looked like diamonds!" I said and then I looked at her. She had a Weird look on her face. That's when I snapped out of it again.

*Vision*

I saw a hospital with wheelchairs out front. The sign said "Hope Memorial Psychiatric Ward". The thing that scared me was, I saw my mother's car out front. Then I saw me and her walking up to the doors. Then the vision stopped.

*End of Vision*

"You're taking me to a hospital. Why? What did I do wrong? What's happening to me?" I asked scared half to death.

"Cynthia get away from her. You could get what she has. Demon child! Get the car Mary Alice!" My mother yells. How could a mother do this? Didn't she love me? I got in the car crying. I couldn't help. All I knew was I didn't get to see my sister anymore. I love my sister. And now I am getting ripped away from her. It wasn't a long drive. We were there in about 10 minutes. I guess my mother didn't want me that bad. We were at the reception desk when it all hit me. I froze in my tracks.

"He's going to kill me." I whispered but my mother heard me. So, she pushed me up to the desk. I could tell my face was blank. I couldn't help it.

"I need to admit this person." My mother said with disgust.

"He's going to kill me. The man with shiny skin like diamonds." I keep saying. I wasn't helping myself but I was scared. I was scared for my life!

"What's seems to be the problem Ms.?" An orderly asked.

"My daughter," she whispered scared people know I was related to her "says she… she had a vision. But, people can't have visions."

"Let me see if we have a room." The orderly said. I heard papers being flipped and tossed around on the desk. "We have a room. I need you to sign this. And do you want to put a number down so we can call you if anything…" The orderly couldn't finish.

"No. I don't want to know anything. Am I done filling things out?" She asked.

"Yes." Was the only thing the orderly said. I could hear my mother leave. I didn't care. She didn't care about. So she left me here.

"Come on dear. Let's go to your room." She lightly took a hold of my arm and led me down a long hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner! I have been really busy. Sorry for it being short. Please read and review.**

* * *

I barely realized we were going up stairs. I was still scared and upset. I was about to die and all my mother could do was leave me here? Nice mom, don't you think? Anyway, the orderly stopped in front of a room I guess to be mine.

"Here you go. The doctor will be in soon." She said as she was about to walk away. I grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me alone!" I asked her. I had tears going down my face on the patterns that were there from the car.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She pulled her arm away and I went inside. I smelled a sweet perfume. It was all over the room. I went to lay down on the bed. It was pretty comfy for a hospital bed. I didn't have to wait long.

"You must be the new patient. I'm your doctor. "He smiled politely.

"You're the only one who hasn't treated me like a freak." I look down. I didn't want him to see the new tears about to overflow from my eyes. Then I had another vision.

*Vision*

It was of the doctor and me. I looked dead. I was pale and had a really blank face. I was just staring. The doctor sighed and walked out. Then someone else walked in. He just smiled down at me. He looked familiar to me. I just couldn't remember where I saw him. He moved around to the side of the bed and grabbed my wrist and smelled it.

"You're going to be a good one." He looked down and smirked. He placed her hand back on the bed and left.

*End Vision*

"You ok?" The doctor asked. He looked hesitant to move. Like he did something wrong, I couldn't move, I was numb. That was the creepiest so far. "Ms. Brandon?" he asked again. I moved my eyes to him. "What happened?"

"The reason my mother brought me here." I looked down again. I took a deep breath "I…I am seeing these vision like things. Please don't think I'm crazy. That one was of this place. I had a blank face and looked dead. I was pale. You were in the room, you sighed and you left. Then this man came in. He had dirty blonde hair. His eyes a little red, but mostly black. He came and said "You're going to be a good one" after he smelled my wrist. Then he left." I looked up at him "I'm scared." He patted my leg in a comfort way.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked. His voice soft.

"Not until this morning." I said without thinking. I could remember something like that. He just nods.

"I'll be back with some food. Have you had any headaches? Are you sore?" He asked.

"I have had a headache all week! It feels like my head is going to explode!" I said. I hadn't thought of the pain in my head while they talked, but now that I didn't have anything to distract me it was everything I could think. I crumpled up into a ball on the bed. "Please help me! It hurts!" I started to shake violently.

"Nurse!" He yelled. I didn't hear anything else. All I heard was a pounding against her head. A violent pulse all through my head. I couldn't stand it. I screamed, and passed out.

When I woke up I was numb. I couldn't feel my body. Was I even awake? I groaned when I flexed a muscle. It hurt. My head was still hurting, but it was bearable for now. I groaned again trying to open my eyes. Why couldn't I move? I heard foot-steps out in the hall, and then a door opened.

"I see Ms. Sunshine has woken up. You have a visitor." What had he just said? Her mom didn't want anything to do with her. Who else could visit?

"Hi Mary Alice," I hear someone whisper "How you holding up in here? I am just trying to be nice you know. I won't be stopping by anymore after this. What momma says goes. Besides I am the one doing the talking." I hear her sigh. Doesn't she know I would talk if I could? I could barely hold my eyes open.

"Goodbye Mary Alice, I do hope you get better, but I have to listen to mother." I heard her get up. I could feel the pain of losing the only one who I thought cared for me. I could also feel the blank expression. How else am I supposed to feel? I thought my baby sister cared for me.

Guess not…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short! Please review it means a lot! I will update quicker next time!**

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I loved my sister. Now I am sitting here pain in my head, visions all the time now. I don't even know what day it is. I heard shuffling near the door. I could hear whispers outside.

"Hello, Ms. Brandon. How are you doing today?" He asks. No answer. "Please answer me." Again no answer. How do I reply that I have had more visions of that man? I mean, how do I say that he wants to kill me? I just sit there with my blank face and look straight ahead. He sighs and walks out. This seems familiar. About 15 minutes later I hear light footsteps out in the hall. I know I should be scared, but I'm not. All I know is this place is messing with my emotions. The door opens and in comes a man with dirty blonde hair. He closes the door and just looks at me. I just look straight forward. He walks over to the side of my bed and picks up my wrist. He looked straight down at me. I guess to catch my eye. I don't know. He lefts my wrist and smells it.

"You are going to be a good one." He puts my wrist down back on the bed. My face my not show my emotions, but I know I have them. Nothing. I feel nothing. How do I tell anyone this? That would make me stay here even longer. He walked out the door without a second glance and closed the door. It was about 4 hours till the doctor came back. He looked at me with worry.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He came." It was the first thing I said in days. Maybe weeks, I wouldn't know.

"Who came?" This time I didn't reply. He would call me crazy. I bet he all ready does. "Please tell me Mary Alice." I look up at him. It was the first time he called me by my first name.

"That man I told you about. The man with dirty blond hair. Remember one of the first visions I told you about? The one he would come smell my wrist and leave? That just happened." I told him. I was too scared now not to tell.

"Ok. We can solve this. I promise." He looked serious enough. I couldn't help but trust him. I knew I didn't have anyone else. He was the only one trying to help. I nod.

"I want to go to sleep now." I say in a quite voice. He nodded and walked out. That's when I let the tears flow down my checks. I know I am either going to leave here either dead or almost dead. I know I won't be alive.

Or at least fully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the end of this story. Sorry if it isn't what you all like. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**

* * *

The man ended up in more of my dreams and visions. It was like he kept changing his mind. I had been here at least for a year now. The man had come back at least 3 more times. And every time he came, a little more I go back into my shell. The only person I talked to was the doctor. I wouldn't talk or respond to anything they told me to do. I know it was rude but they didn't believe me. I was just sitting there when I heard the mumbling. I knew it was coming from outside the door. I knew it was the doctor. He was the only one who could put up with me. Then I had a vision.

*Vision*

The doctor was pacing back in froth in front of my bed. He kept muttering to himself really fast that I didn't know what he was saying. The only words I caught were 'change to vampire'. I had no clue what that meant. Then he stopped pacing.

"Mary Alice, I know you're in pain. Maybe not physical pain, but emotional pain. You lost all the family you had. And now you are being stalker by a tracker." He sighed. I didn't know what he meant but I want to. "I may do something that you well either forgive me for or hate me for. I don't know. I know you would be a lot better off with what I am than the position you're in right now." He sighed again and walked out the door.

*End Vision*

He walked end and I looked at him.

"What are you planning to do with me? Just to let you know anything is better than this place. Please just tell me before you do anything." I was still looking at him. I could the deep sadness in his eyes.

"I will. I promise." He said. He walked up and sat down beside me. "Alice, hope you don't mind, have you heard of vampires?" He asked.

"Nothing much, why?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you. Alice this is the only way you will survive. And you will be able to get out of here." He looked at me. I could tell he could see what little hope I had left in me to fight with. I wanted out of here. I wanted out of here, more than anything.

"Do it. Please, that man will kill me anyway. My visions are always changing he keeps changing his mind. I know I will be safer. Please?" I said. I knew what I said was the truth. I could see he did too.

"I'm so sorry if this hurts you!" He apologized again. He leaned down and bites my wrist. Then he did the same to my neck and other wrist. I am just lying there just thinking about the pain I was in and that man would never be able to get me. I was safe. I was in my own little bubble.

Of pain and happiness, it was my stay in pain.


End file.
